


hold me tight

by reservethesun (cypheraly)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Tharn, Protectiveness, Tumblr Prompt, alluded to past rape/non-con, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/reservethesun
Summary: Type loved as fiercely as he hated and many learned the hard way not to be on the wrong side of that fierceness.What people tended to forget was that while Type was protective of those he cared about, Tharn was just as protective of Type.Or two moments where Tharn was protective of his boyfriend.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668772
Comments: 18
Kudos: 537





	hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy. So here we are with another Tumblr prompt. I hope it fits the bill. We're gonna look at two moments in their relationship when Tharn was the protective one in their relationship.

_**The First** _

Everyone knew that Type was a hothead. People who didn’t even really know Type were aware of it. They knew that his anger could get the best of him, most especially when someone he cared about was being threatened or hurt. While he could let it build until he snapped when it came to his own mistreatment, the moment he felt someone he cared about was being slighted in some way, he was ready to fight. There were rumors of how Type had taken a beating and tricked and manipulated someone in order to protect one of the people he cared about. He loved as fiercely as he hated and many learned the hard way not to be on the wrong side of that fierceness. 

What people tended to forget was that while Type was protective of those he cared about, Tharn was just as protective of Type. He showed it almost every day in small ways. He was more gentle with his protectiveness. Making sure that Type ate or got enough sleep or took an umbrella when it was raining out. He would hold Type when the nightmares came back or grab a cool washcloth when he was ill. He made sure that Type felt comfortable and safe around him, like he could let down his walls and be vulnerable in a way he couldn't be with the rest of the world. It was a quieter, softer sense of protectiveness, but it was there just the same. Because of all of that, people often forgot that Tharn could be just as explosive when it came to protecting Type. 

He knew that Type could take care of himself. He'd witnessed it first hand on more than one occasion. He could stand up to anyone about anything. There was just one exception. His father. Type stood there silently as his dad continued to insist that Type was making a mistake in choosing to be with Tharn. He never outright insulted Tharn - he'd strayed from that after Type had gotten defensive and basically told his father to shove it. In a slightly more polite manner, but the effectiveness was still the same. This visit, it seemed, the man was trying a new tactic - making it seem as though it was Type's shortcomings that had led to their unacceptable relationship. Tharn could feel himself becoming more tense with every word as he watched the way Type’s jaw tightened and his fists clenched at his side. He stood next to Type, facing his boyfriend instead of the man in front of them. “That is enough,” Tharn finally said, his voice stern enough that it almost startled himself. It broke through Type's father's words.

“Excuse me?” the man replied, stumbling over the two words and looking as though he was about to threaten Tharn with the machete again.

“You can say anything you want to say about me.” Type started to protest that, but Tharn just took a hold of Type's hand and cut him off with a gentle kiss that left his father bristling. “But you cannot continue to stand there and say these things to him. Type looks up to you more than anyone else in the world and if you continue to disrespect him like this, I'm going to insist that he stop trying to come out here and see you.” He didn't like telling Type what to do, outside the bedroom anyway, but he knew that he could get Type to do what he wanted if he pressed the subject enough. “Do you not realize how difficult it was for him to bring me here in the first place? How much this reaction of yours was something that terrified him and now you're giving him reason to regret trying? The fact that he brought me here, introduced me to you despite knowing that you may not approve should tell you more about how serious he is - that we are - about this relationship.” After all, it said a lot that Type had brought him there in the first place. It spoke volumes to what Type felt for Tharn and how serious he was about their relationship being a long term commitment. “You don't have to like me, you don't even have to pretend to respect me - but I never want to hear you disrespect Type like this ever again.”

Type's father didn't seem to know what to say to any of that or the way that Type seemed to almost curl into Tharn's side as Tharn wrapped an arm around him, letting his hand curl into Type's hair as Type hid his face in Tharn's shoulder. It was the first time his father had ever seen his son looking as vulnerable since Type was much younger. And it was the first time that he felt something akin to respect for Tharn, seeing his willingness to protect that shown weakness.

**_The Second_ **

Type waved Tharn off when he excused himself to find the bathroom, leaving Type there at the bar. Type took a drink out of his glass and leaned against the top of the bar. It wasn’t a night where Tharn was playing with his band. They were just there to have some fun and let off some steam. They’d danced together already before having approached the bar for drinks. Type had Tharn’s drink there on top of the bar while Tharn was away while he sipped on his own. When someone sidled up beside him, Type first thought it was Tharn and he turned to smirk at him with a comment of how little time it had taken him but it wasn’t Tharn. It was some stranger that was smirking at him and giving him a once over. It made Type sneer as he said, “What do you want?”

“Ooh, not very friendly,” the guy commented. It didn’t seem to deter him at all. If anything, it made the guy lean closer to Type as if he was even more interested. “I’m In.”

“Good for you. I’m here with my boyfriend.” Type just wanted the guy to go away. He didn’t like the way that the guy kept looking at him.

The guy glanced around before looking back at Type. “I don’t see anyone else here.”

“He’s-”

“Once dance.”

He placed his hand low on the small of Type’s back. Type tensed immediately, placing his glass on top of the bar almost too harshly. “Get your hand off of me.”

“Come on, sweetheart. We both came here for a little fun.”

Type wanted to shove the guy away from him, to punch him or kick him or _something_. He didn’t seem to be able to move, however, as the guy’s sickeningly sweet, coercive tone brought back memories he didn’t want to have. Type shook his head, even as the guy slid his hand from the small of Type’s back to his opposite hip, drawing Type in close to his chest. Type wasn’t sure why this guy was affecting him like he was. It wasn’t the first time he was being hit on by someone that he didn’t care for. He was known for fighting back, of telling off whoever it was that tried. This guy, it seemed, seemed to have shown up just in time for Type to have let down his guard just enough.

In a matter of seconds, Type found himself being bodily led toward the exit. He was pretty sure he told the guy to get off of him, but no one around seemed to be paying much attention. That was until Type found himself stumbling because suddenly the guy was being pulled away from him. “He told you to fuck off,” he heard Tharn say as Tharn placed himself between Type and the unknown guy. Type almost felt his knees give out as he grabbed the back of Tharn’s shirt and rested his forehead against the back of his shoulder while letting out a shaky breath.

Tharn might have hit the guy, Type wasn’t sure, but he knew that the stranger threw a punch at Tharn, who fought back for himself where Type usually would have jumped in. Type very reluctantly let go of Tharn’s shirt as his boyfriend moved forward while those around them started to realize what was happening and there was a slight quiet to the room as people actually paused to take notice. “Keep your hands off of my boyfriend,” Tharn insisted, as he seemed seconds away from punching the guy in the face again.

He spat at the ground near Tharn’s feet. “He seemed like too much of a bitch, anyway,” the guy commented, walking off while ignoring the bartender’s continued threats of calling the police in the background.

Type almost jumped when Tharn came up to him and seemed to be checking him over to make sure he wasn’t hurt at all with mumbled questions about if he was okay. Type nodded numbly and all but fell into Tharn’s arms when they wrapped around him to pull him close. He didn’t argue in the slightest when Tharn insisted they go home and he let Tharn lead him out of the place to where Tharn had parked the car earlier. Type mentally kicked himself the entire time for having reacted like he had. He should have been able to defend himself without Tharn stepping in. He should have been able to take care of that asshole on his own.

But he guessed, as he let Tharn help him into the car and fret over him silently (he held Type’s hand as Type got into the passenger seat and then ducked into the car to do the seatbelt for him before he brushed Type’s hair away from his face and ran his thumb over the crease that formed between his brows), that he guessed he was glad that he didn’t need to.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or send in your request on [tumblr](https://reservethesun.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
